


Adventures

by Eldritch



Category: Kanata Kara | From Far Away
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-12
Updated: 2007-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldritch/pseuds/Eldritch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izark wasn't worried. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures

Izark wasn't pacing. At least, that's what he told himself as he glanced out the window on his fifth turn around the room. He wasn't pacing because he wasn't worried. Even if there was still no sign of Noriko in the inn's courtyard. She could take care of herself in the marketplace, and besides, she was just ten minutes late. That didn't _necessarily_ mean she'd gotten lost or been kidnapped or was lying in a ditch somewhere--

With a growl, he was at the door, fully prepared to tear up the entire city until he found her. He didn't even have the chance to get his hand on the doorknob, however, because a moment later it flew open in an explosion of skirts and bags.

"Ow," Noriko said, colliding squarely with Izark's chest, tottering for a moment unstably on his feet. He automatically placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her, and she beamed up at him. "Izark! I adventure had."

"'I had an adventure,'" he corrected automatically, then stopped. "You what?" It was hard to tell as she busied herself around the room unpacking the supplies she'd bought and repacking them meticulously in their own bags, but Izark didn't see any visible injuries. Her hair and the hem of her dress were dusty, but that was to be expected on the market roads.

She sat down on the bed, took out a small loaf of cheese-stuffed bread and offered it to Izark. When he shook his head, she shrugged and began to nibble on it. "Adventure," she said again. "At fruit store. I buy apples and my purse..." She trailed off, frowning faintly in concentration. "My purse taken by... taking-person."

Izark stared. "A thief stole your purse?"

"Fief," Noriko attempted. She bit her lip and tried again. "Thhhhief. Thief took my purse. But shopkeeper help me!" she hastily added when Izark's expression darkened. "Very strong shopkeeper. Not Izark-strong, but grabbed thief and pow!" Her fist slammed into the palm of her other hand in illustration. The loaf of bread was clutched between her teeth while she did, making her look nothing short of comical.

"That was very dangerous," Izark muttered, feeling both annoyed and vindicated that his worries had been correct.

Noriko shrugged. "Adventure."

"Dangerous," he insisted.

She set the bread down on the bed and stood up, marching over to where Izark still stood by the door. "Adventure," she said firmly, and stood on the tips of her toes to poke Izark's nose to emphasize her point.

He had no idea what to say to that. Satisfied with her victory, Noriko went to finish her lunch.


End file.
